It has already been known that 3-acylaminobenzamides or the like are useful as insecticides (see, for instance, Patent Documents 1 to 24 specified below).
Furthermore, it has also been known that 3-acylaminobenzamides including, for instance, the compounds represented by the following formulas A and B (see, for instance, Patent Document 25).
However, the compounds disclosed in Patent Document 25 are those in which the 3-acylamino moiety thereof has an alkoxyoxalylamino structure and this patent document does not particularly disclose any compound having an aminooxalyl amino structure.
